Facts About Izuku Midoriya
by CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: These are some of the most interesting facts about Izuku Midoriya, learned through Kirishima and Denki (but mainly Kirishima) being dumb ass shits. Currently there are two facts that have been posted, but I'll probably create a couple more chapters, each with two or three different facts about our favorite little bush.


**Fact number 1: Izuku loves spicy food**

I walked down the stairs to the common room one morning at half past eight. I felt like shit since I had stayed up until four in the morning studying for the test we had tomorrow morning. Todoroki, Denki, Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, and Mina were sitting either on the couches in the living room (Iida and Uraraka), sitting at the island table in the kitchen (Mina and Denki), or mixing something in a blender. I noticed that Mineta, Kacchan, and Tsuyu were standing in the corner of the living room, gagging, each with an expression of horror and disgust on their faces. I shrugged it off, though. There was plenty of weird shit that went on here, it was probably just another toothpaste prank, or something. It was the "or something."

Kirishima had practically danced over to me, a red smoothie in a tall glass. I'd accepted it easily, my brain still half asleep, and chugged half of it with ease. It was kind of strong, but it was good. Todoroki, Denki, Mina, and Kirishima stared at me it blatant shock as I set down the glass on a nearly empty bookshelf. I wiped my mouth with a napkin, humming in satisfaction. "Thanks, Kirishima. That was really good. What'd you put in it?" I asked, examining the smoothie closely, but when he unfroze, he grabbed the glass and drank some of it. "Y'know, if you'd wanted some of it, you could've just asked." I said, pouting lightly, but he was running around in circles, screaming his ass off for some reason.

"HOLY FUCK! THAT TASTES LIKE HELL IN A FUCKING CUP!" He turned to glare at me, tears streaming down his cheeks, and this time _I_ was shocked. The smoothie hadn't tasted spicy at all. "How in all HOLY HELL did _you_ just chug it like it was a soda?"

"It was supposed to be spicy?" I asked, and silence fell across the living room and kitchen, only to be broken when Kacchan started cackling.

"You guys are all dumbasses! Deku's mom makes curry that Deku says is spicy, but since his fucking taste buds chabge all the damn time, it take more and more spice to get him to even fucking _wince_. No way in HELL would you guys be able to create a smoothie that spicy. I've seen this guy eat a dish of Carolina Reaper's before and barely fucking react! He eats spicy peppers like you would eat chips. Fucking dumbass extras." He practically crowed, a look of malicious delight on his face. "If you thought Deku would be put off by a few ghost peppers, then you _deserve_ to drink that smoothie."

Fifteen minutes later, Kirishima was still crying as he tried to keep his breakfast down. I just shot him a smirk when he flipped me off.

 **Fact Number 2: Izuku hates being woken up**

"Fucking I don't know how you got me to play truth or mother fucking dare, Shitty Hair, but this decision will make you regret it for the rest of your life." I said, glaring at the red head in question. "Truth or dare, mother fucker. And just pick one, because either way, I'll make your life a living hell."

"A-Ah, o-okay then. Ummm, dare!" He yelled loudly, and I shook my head, trying (and failing) to hold back my shit eating grin.

"Ok then. I dare you to go wake up Deku and get him to play this game." I said, and he eagerly hopped up, oblivious to the risk he was taking. When he thundered up the steps, I got out my phone to record what was happening. Two minutes later, Shitty Hair came charging down the steps, tears streaming down his cheeks as Deku yelled at him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH! YOU GET YOUR SHITTY ASS BACKHERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU WANNABE BOULDER! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT EVEN IF URARAKA WERE TO TRY TO BRING YOU BACK TO EARTH USING HER QUIRK, NOBODY COULD FUCKING SAVE YOU! NOT EVEN GOD CAN CHANGE YOUR FUCKING FATE NOW, BITCH!" Izuku can charging into the room, green lightening crackling as he stomped on the ground so hard it left craters. The rest of the shitty extras were in various states of shock, horror, amazement, and pride. Aizawa sensei had walked into the room, only to turn around again and walk right back out, obviously too tired to deal with the problem child that was Izuku Midoriya.

"Spare me, please!" Kirishima pleaded, trying to hide behind a potted fucking plant, but Deku just glared.

"AND WHY IS THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL WOULD I DO THAT?" He asked, his voice ice cold. I actually kind of felt bad for Kirishima. Not bad enough to face Deku's wrath, but I still felt bad. Let's just say that it took all of our teacher's combined effort to stop Deku from destroying not only the dorms, but Shitty Hair as well.


End file.
